Your Past Will Always Find You
by Goyo735
Summary: One week. One week is all it takes to drive a person or pup mad. This can be caused by many things. For Chase, it's the nightmares of his past. He has been having repeated nightmares that have been slowly eating him up inside. Will it come back to finish him off or will he defeat the enemies that come with the help of his friends.[Completed]
1. A Rainy Day

**Authors note**

**Hey guys I'm not sure how old you guys see the pups as but in this story I'm portraying Chase, Everest, Skye and Marshall as 7, Rocky and Zuma as six, and Rubble as five. I'm not sure if you guys care about their ages but hopefully this will paint a better picture in your minds. Also flashbacks will be **_**italicized**_**. Anyway, enough of me talking, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Rainy Day**

It was a rainy day in Adventure Bay. The pups were all inside enjoying the luxuries of the indoors. Ryder had recently installed indoor rooms for the pups for two reasons. The first being that they were getting older and bigger and the second was in case there was a storm like today. The pups were each doing their own things. Rubble as usual was watching Apollo the Super Pup. Marshall was trying to clean his room. Zuma was with Rocky in his room since Rocky needed Zuma's help with a new project. Skye had invited Everest over to go to the beach but sadly it started to rain so Skye and Everest were in Skye's room talking about the boys. Little to the boys knowledge, Skye secretly had a crush on Marshall and Everest secretly had a crush on Chase. Speaking of Chase, he was in his room sleeping after a long mission with the ABPD(Adventure Bay Police Department). It involved a lot of restless hours but they had finally caught the criminals who planned to rob Mr. Porter.

* * *

Back in Skye's room, Skye and Everest were talking about their crushes.

"Hey Skye, have you ever had a crush on someone?" asked the curios husky.

"Maybe" answered a blushing Skye as she began daydreaming of Marshall.

"How do you know that you have a crush on that pup?" asked Everest.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain," said Skye, "To me it feels like a million butterflies flying around inside you, if you understand that".

"I guess I kind of do," said Everest, "When I'm around him, I always feel happy and a little nervous".

"That's like me too," said Skye, "but before we continue talking who is this 'him' your talking about".

"What do you mean?" asked Everest.

"What I mean is who gives you these feelings when your around them?" asked Skye in a clearer way.

"I don't want to say" replied Everest.

"Cmon, if you tell me who he is I'll tell you who my crush is" said Skye.

"Fine" sighed Everest in defeat, "I feel like this when I'm around Chase".

"Really" replied a confused Skye, "I thought you had a crush on Marshall".

"Honestly, I did when I first joined the Paw Patrol, but I just grew out of it," said Everest,"I just find him too immature for my liking. I mean I'm not saying I don't like him as a pup, I just see him more as a goofy brother than a possible love interest".

"I used to have a crush on Chase like you did on Marshall, but I grew out of it too. Unlike you I just find him too serious, and the megaphone annoys the crap out of me" said Skye, a hint of anger in her voice at mentioning Chase's megaphone.

Before Everest could respond, she heard a voice coming from her pup tag.

"Hey Everest sorry to interrupt but it's time to come home," said Jake.

"Okay Jake I'll be home soon" replied Everest.

"Well then" said Skye,"I guess I'll see you later".

"Okay I'll see you later Skye" replied Everest as she gave Skye a hug and left her room.

As Everest was walking down the hallway the voices of each pup could be heard from separate rooms as she walked by but one specific voice caught the Husky's attention. It was the pup she has had a crush on for some time, Chase.

From outside his room she heard whimpering. Wanting to see if everything was alright, the husky knocked on the door.

"Chase, are you alright?" called Everest.

No response came so she called and knocked again,

"Hello! Chase are you okay?". Called the husky in a slightly louder voice.

Her call was met with even more whimpering. So without thinking she opened the door, and went inside.

As she walked into Chase's room she noticed all the cases scattered across Chase's desk.

"Wow", She wondered, "how does one pup solve so many cases?"

After this thought faded away she slowly made her way to Chase. Once she got to him she gently nuzzled him until he woke up.

"Everest," asked Chase, "What are you doing in here?"

"I was on my way out of the lookout until I heard you whimpering in your sleep" replied a concerned Everest, "so I knocked on your door, but when you didn't answer I let myself in to see if you were ok".

"Oh, thank you for checking on me but I'm alright, no problems here" lied Chase.

"That's not what the tear marks under your eyes say" said Everest as Chase quickly wiped his eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you, trust me, helping is in my nature,'' said Everest as she gestured to the Paw Patrol logo on her collar.

"Okay fine, but It's a long story," said Chase.

"I have time" said Everest completely forgetting Jakes call.

After Chase composed himself, he said to Everest "The Nightmares began a week ago…

**And that's the first chapter. I hope you guys liked It. Feel free to critique but please go easy on me because this is my first time writing a story. I was given the idea for this story from The Atlas Guardian so if you're reading this, thank you for pitching and giving this idea to me. Anyway, as I'm typing these last few authors notes it's currently 4:30 AM and I'm very tired. Also I don't have too much of a plan for this story so if you want to tell me your thoughts and ideas that would be greatly appreciated. So hopefully I'll see you in the next one. **

**Peace.**


	2. An Explanation

**Authors Note**

**Hey Guys welcome back to the story. I don't really know what to right here for this chapter I just feel like I should welcome you guys back if you want to continue reading this story. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Explanation**

"The Nightmares began a week ago and they have been terrorizing me ever since" explained Chase.

"What are they about?", questioned Everest.

"I don't entirely know" said Chase, "I just keep seeing what seems like innocent people being beaten and tormented by groups of other people with tactical gear and guns".

"That's frightening" responded the slightly scared Everest, "Have you ever seen any of this outside your dreams".

"That's the weirdest part" responded Chase. "I've only heard about these things from some of the officers down at the station," said Chase recalling some other officers talking about events in the news.

"Do you remember anything specific from your dream?" asked Everest.

"I think." said Chase " I can't really figure out anything else because they were talking in a different language".

"Do you remember anything that you could understand?" asked Everest.

"I think I can make out a symbol but i don't understand how that is supposed to help anything?" said Chase

"Maybe if you can remember that symbol from your dream, than maybe we might be able to find out who the people in your dreams are." answered Everest

"Well" said Chase, "I think they had a badge with a golden Eagle on it"

"Do you remember anything else?" asked the husky.

"I also remember a word on each of their jackets. I think I heard one of them pronounce it po-leets-eye(Politzei)" answered Chase slightly struggling to pronounce the word

"Hmmm. Maybe we can ask someone" said Everest.

"I don't think anyone hear knows what that symbol means. I mean with such little information how is anyone supposed to figure out what these things are" said Chase as he slowly began to get frustrated with himself for not remembering enough information.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over this" said Everest, "I'm sure we can find out what they mean".

"There is also one more weird part about the dream", said Chase

"What was it?" asked Everest.

"It was the way I was seeing it" said Chase, "Usually if I had a dream I would know it's a dream, but this just felt so real. I just hope we can find out what all this means".

"I hope so too, otherwise I don't know what…" said Everest as she was interrupted by a third voice coming from her collar.

"Everest where are you!" said a worried Jake,"I thought you were coming home an hour ago!"

"Oh my gosh Jake I'm so sorry I totally forgot" said Everest

"That's okay" said Jake as he began to calm down,"just please be home soon".

"Okay Jake" said Everest as she ended the call.

"I guess I have to go," said Everest.

"Yeah I guess you do" said a slightly sad Chase.

"Hey don't worry" said Everest, "we can talk again soon.''

"Okay well, I'll see you later," said Chase.

"Okay see you later," said Everest as she exited Chase's room.

As Everest began to get into her rig to go home she heard a voice calling for her.

"Everest wait!" yelled Chase as he ran up to her.

"What's wrong" said a concerned Everest.

She didn't get a response as she was met with a hug from a blushing Chase. Her face turned redder than Marshall's fire truck as she greatly accepted the hug. After they broke apart Chase said to her, "thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it."

"Oh it's no problem" answered a still blushing husky.

"Just remember, if your ever in trouble, just yelp for help" said Everest which was met with laughter from both pups.

"I also wanted to ask you," said a nervous Chase," do you maybe want to go on a date?"

The Husky visibly blushed a deep red as thoughts saying "OH MY GOD" and "THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM" rushed through her head.

After a couple minutes of mentally freaking out, she replied saying,"I would love to".

"Okay cool" said Chase as the same thoughts Everest had began to rush through his head.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow night" Chase said.

"Okay, see you tomorrow than" said an excited Everest, and with this in her mind she left.

Chase then began walking back to the lookout and as he went into his room he shut the door, flopped down onto his bed and began to plan for tomorrow.

What the pups didn't realize though, was the mysterious set of eyes slowly stalking them from afar.

"I'll get you back for what you did to me all those years ago Chase. Just you wait" said the mysterious pup

* * *

**And that's chapter 2 of Your Past Will Always Find You. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I know I'm not focusing an insane amount on chase's past yet but don't worry we will get there soon enough. Also I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last one. I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer. Anyways hope to see you guys in the next one.**

**Peace.**


	3. The Dream

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys welcome back to your past will always find you. I want to let you guys know that some of this chapter will be told in German and I'm using google translate for it so if you see any mistakes, sorry about that. Also, I'll put the english version in parenthesis next to the German version.**

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

That night when Chase went to sleep he had another dream. This time though, it felt different. It felt calm and peaceful. He was in a white void, with two older Shepherds in front of him, just staring at him.

"äh...hallo"(Uh...hello?), uttered a confused Chase.

"Hallo Chase"(Hello Chase), said the male dog.

"wer bist du und wie kennst du mich?"(Who are you and how do you know me?), asked Chase.

"Oh mein Gott. Sie haben wirklich nichts hinterlassen"(Oh my gosh. They really left nothing), said the female dog on the verge of tears.

"Wer sind sei"(Who's they?), asked Chase starting to get more confused.

Before any of the dogs could respond Chase asked another question.

"Warten Sie eine Sekunde. Welche Sprache ist das? Noch wichtiger ist, woher weiß ich es und verstehe es?"(Wait a second. What language is this? More importantly how do I know it and understand it?), asked Chase as he slowly started to freak out.

Before Chase could bombard them with more questions they both hugged him tightly. After a few minutes of hugging they broke away and began to answer his questions.

"Chase", began the female dog, "Zunächst einmal ist diese Sprache Ihre Muttersprache, Deutsch. Um Ihre andere Frage zu beantworten, sind wir Ihre Eltern"(First off, this language is your native language, German. To answer your other question, we are your parents).

"Meine... eltren?"(My... parents), replied Chase as he was on the verge of crying.

"Oh mein Gott! Mama, Papa, du bist es wirklich!"(Oh my God! Mom, Dad it really is you!), yelled Chase as he ran up to them and embraced them in a hug.

"Ich dachte, du bist tot"(I thought you were dead), cried Chase as they broke the hug.

"Nun, Chase sind wir"(Well, Chase we are), said his Dad.

"Wenn dein Toter, dann wie kann ich mit dir sprechen?"(If your dead, than how can I be talking to you?) said Chase not wanting to embrace the horrible truth.

"Jagen Sie Ihre Träumerei. Wir sind in Eurem im Kopf"(Chase your dreaming. We are in your head), said his Mom.

"Das alles liegt also in meinem Kopf?"(So all of this is in my head), asked Chase as he began to tear up.

"Ich fürchte so"(I'm afraid so), said Chase's Dad.

"Wie kommt es, dass ich mich jetzt an dich erinnern kann, aber nichts anderes?"(How come I can remember you but nothing else?), asked a teary eyed Chase.

"Vielleicht kann dies Ihr Problem lösen?"(Maybe this can solve your problem), said Chase's Mom as she kissed the top of his head.

After doing this, the area Chase's Mom had kissed began to glow. After the glowing had stopped, memories of Chase's childhood came flooding back to him.

"Ich erinnere mich jetzt. Ich bin in Hamburg aufgewachsen. Wir wohnten in der Goethestraße. Ich kann mich an alles erinnern, bis... das Feuer"(I remember now. I grew up in Hamburg, Germany. We lived in Goethestraße street. I can remember everything up until... the fire), said Chase reminiscing on the event that killed his parents.

"Was kannst du mir noch sagen?"(What else can you tell me), questioned Chase

"Chase, es tut uns leid, aber das ist für Sie, um es herauszufinden"(Chase, we are sorry but that is for you to find out), said his Dad.

Then all of a sudden Chase's parents began to fade away.

"Mama, Papa! Was passiert mit dir?!"(Mom, Dad! What's happening to you?!), asked a worried Chase.

"Chase, dein Aufwachen. Keine Sorge, Sie werden uns wiedersehen"(Chase, your waking up. Don't worry you will see us again), said his Mom.

"Wie kann ich dich wiedersehen, wenn deine beiden tot sind"(How can I see you again if your both dead?), said chase

"Sie können uns wieder in Ihren Träumen sehen. Und denken Sie daran, wir werden immer hier sein"(You can see us again in your dreams. And remember, we will always be here), said his Mom as she pointed towards his heart.

"Und viel Glück bei Ihrem Date"(And good luck on your date), said his Dad as they faded away.

And with that Chase woke up.

"Thank you Mom and Dad. I hope I can see you soon. I love you" said Chase.

After saying one last thanks to his parents, he began to get ready for the date.

**And that's chapter 3 of Your Past Will always find you. I hope you guys liked this chapter. As always if you see anything wrong please don't be afraid to critique. Also, I think next chapter I may focus a bit more on some of the other pups. Anyways, see you guys on the next chapter.**

**Peace.**


	4. The Confession

**Hello everybody, welcome back to Your Past Will Always Find You. Like I said last chapter, this chapter is going to focus on some of the other pups. I decided to focus on some of the other pups a little bit just so this story has some variety and doesn't focus on only two characters. Also Just so no one gets confused, this chapter takes place right after Everest left the lookout.**

* * *

On the drive back to Jake's, everything was quiet until Everest got a call from her pup tag.

"Hey Skye whats up?", said Everest into her pup tag.

"Oh nothing much. You on the other hand have a lot to talk about" said Skye.

"What do you mean" asked Everest.

"You know, you and Chase's _conversation _before you left" said Skye putting extra emphasis on conversation.

"W-what!?"asked Everest as she began to blush, "How do you know about that!?"

"Weeeell, I may or may not have been spying on you and Chase from the lookout window,'' replied Skye.

"So what did he say!?" asked an excited Skye.

"Well not much,'' replied Everest sheepishly, "he just asked me out on a date".

"WHAT!?" yelled a shocked Skye, "Did you say yes?".

"Yes, I did" said Everest shyly.

"I'm so happy for you. When is your date?" asked Skye.

"Tomorrow night actually" said Everest.

"That's great, good luck tomorrow", said Skye.

"Okay thank you, bye", said Everest

"Okay bye" said Skye.

As Skye ended the call she began to wonder, what if Marshall and me went on a date. Then she began to wonder aloud,

"Does he even like me?" wondered Skye.

As she said this she began walking to Marshalls room. When she got to his door she went to knock but hesitated out of nervousness. After she gathered herself together, she knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" said Marshall from the other side of the door.

"It's Skye" answered Skye.

"Oh, Skye come in,'' said Marshall, "What's up?".

Skye froze at the realization of what she was about to tell Marshall. Although she was nervous, the blue eyes she looked into were full of curiosity and compassion. This made her feel safe and calmed her down.

After a few minutes of silence, Skye spoke.

"Marshall, I like you," said Skye.

After she said this, they both blushed a dark red.

"Skye" said a stunned Marshall "I like you too".

Without thinking Skye jumped to Marshall and kissed him. Marshall was surprised by this action but slowly accepted the kiss. After they broke apart, Marshall asked Skye,

"Hey Skye, would you like to go out with me?"

"Yes I would love to" said Skye as they hugged.

"Hey can I sleep with you tonight?" asked Skye shyly.

"Sure,'' replied Marshall, redness still cover his face.

Marshall then walked over to his bed and layed down. He then pat a spot next to him on the bed. Skye then walked over and layed down next to him. She snuggled up next to him and then began to fall asleep. After she fell asleep Marshall put his paw over Skye and fell asleep with her.

**Hey guys, sorry for keeping this chapter so short but I did this because I'm going to include a lot in the next chapter. I also wanted to establish the relationship between Marshall and Skye so sorry if this chapter seems rushed. Hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one.**

**Peace.**


	5. The Date

**Authors Note**

**Hello everybody. Welcome back to Your Past Will Always Find You. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile but summer assignments are a bitch. Also as you may have noticed I haven't been updating as frequently and I may slow down a bit when school starts but I'll try and work on updating when I can. Anyways, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Date**

The next morning Skye awoke to the soft feeling of fur. As Skye began to wake up the memories of the night before came flooding back into her mind. As she looked at her pillow she realized that pillow was Marshall. Trying not to wake the sleeping dalmatian, Skye carefully walked around him and into the kitchen to get breakfast.

As she walked into the kitchen she noticed a certain mix breed chatting about repairs to their vehicles with Ryder.

"Good morning Skye" greeted the two simultaineously.

"Good morning guys" replied Skye as she began to eat her breakfast.

"Hey Skye have you seen Marshall?" asked Ryder.

"Yeah he's still asleep" replied Skye blushing sightly at the memory of them sleeping together.

"Oh ok, I'll leave him be for now," said Ryder.

"Where are the other pups?" asked Skye.

"Zuma and Rubble are playing tag and Chase I think is still asleep," said Rocky.

"Okay, I think I'm going to go back to my room for a little bit and relax before we have any rescues," said Skye as she finished her breakfast.

"Okay, see you later Skye" said Rocky.

As Skye walked to her room she heard Chase mumbling something from his room. She stopped to listen but eventually continued her walk to her room. As She walked into her room she got a call from Everest.

"Hey Everest whats up?" said Skye.

"Hey Skye I need help with something ASAP" replied a nervous Everest.

"What do you need help with?" asked Skye.

"I need help getting ready for the date" answered Everest.

"Okay I'll be right over" said Skye.

After saying this she ran outside to her copter and flew to Jakes.

Back in Chase's room…

"Thank you Mom and Dad. I hope I can see you soon. I love you" said Chase

After saying this, he began to get ready for his date but then he stopped and thought to himself…

"How do I plan this out!?"

After saying this he ran to Ryder and asked…

"Hey Ryder have you ever been on date"

"A few times why?" asked Ryder, surprised at the sudden question out of nowhere.

"Can you help me plan my date?" asked Chase blushing.

"Yes I can, but first you have to tell me who's the lucky pup?" said Ryder.

"It's Everest" replied Chase still heavily blushing.

"Well good for you two, we should probably start planning if you want this to be perfect" said Ryder.

* * *

**Later That Night...**

After planning and getting ready for the date, Chase began to drive over to Jakes. Once he arrived he knocked on the cabin door. When it opened, Chase was in shock at how beautiful the husky looked.

"Wow, Everest you look amazing" said Chase at a loss for words.

"I could say the same thing about you officer," said Everest.

After a few minutes of staring into each others eyes Chase spoke up.

"Well, let's get going".

They then got into Chase's rig and drove to Mr. Porters for a delicious dinner.

As they walked into the restaurant they were greeted by none other than Mr. Porter.

"What a pleasant surprise," said Mr. Porter to the pair, "What brings you pups here tonight?"

"Me and Everest are going on a date and thought, 'why not come here'" said Chase.

"Well might I say what a great decision that was. Now if you follow me, I'll show you to your seats"

As they sat down Mr. Porter brought them his famous spaghetti and meatballs.

"Wow the food looks delicious. Thank you Mr. Porter" said Everest.

"Oh your welcome. Enjoy." Mr. Porter said walking to another table.

"Let's dig in." said Chase as him and Everest began to eat their food.

While they were eating Everest spoke up saying

"Hey Chase have you remembered anything else since our little _therapy session_?" asked Everest hinting at the night before.

"I actually have remembered a lot" replied Chase.

"How much have you remembered?" asked Everest.

Chase then began explaining his dream of his parents**(Basically the events of Chapter 3)**. While explaining this Everest asked Chase

"What was this fire you mentioned?"

"The fire happened when I was still living with my parents in Germany. One night I woke up to the burning sensation of smoke in my lungs. My parents had gotten me up and rushed me out of the house. We all would have made it out, but the door had been covered by debris. The only way out was a small hole that lead out of the house. They pushed me into it and told me to keep moving forward and to get out of the house. When I had reached the outside I turned back towards my house and before I could yell to my parents, the house collapsed. I then passed out and woke up in a hospital. The doctor told me that my parents hadn't made it out and that the fire was caused by a gas leak in the pipes of the house. I know for a fact that that fire wasn't an accident. It was caused by someone" replied Chase with tears forming in his eyes and dread in his voice.

Everest than moved her paw on top of his and looked into his eyes. They slowly began moving closer and closer until they could feel each others warm breath. Then they closed the gap and kissed. It lasted a few minutes before they had to break away for air.

Before anyone could respond Mr. Porter came back to check on the two love-pups.

"So how are you two doing over here?"

"The food was great and I think we're ready for the bill," said Chase still heavily blushing from the kiss.

"No need for a bill, with the amount of times the Paw Patrol has saved and helped me, it's on the house" said Mr. Porter.

"Thank you so much" exclaimed Chase and Everest.

After leaving the restaurant, they began to take a stroll around the town.

While they were walking Chase broke the silence by saying two words,

"Thank you"

"For what?" asked Everest

"For helping me through this. It means a lot." said Chase.

"Well I know you would do the same for me" said Everest,"anyway do you remember that symbol that you told me about. You know the one you kept seeing in your dream".

"How could I forget it," said Chase.

"Well I did some research on it and I found out that it's the symbol of an elite German police force" explained Everest.

"Wow really!?" asked a shocked Chase.

"Yeah, I think it was called GSG 9" said Everest.

She then began explaining what GSG9 was based on her research. While she was talking Chase's mind began to drift away from him. He thought back to the unanswered questions of his recent dream. Who was this "they" that caused him to forget everything? Where they responsible for the fire that murdered his parents? What did his parents mean when they said the rest is up to you to find out? How was he supposed to figure anything out if he could barely remember his own life.

"Chase are you ok?" asked a worried Everest.

"Yeah yeah I was just ...thinking" answered Chase.

"Care to tell me what you were thinking about?" asked Everest.

"I was just thinking about the questions I told you about earlier" explained Chase.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out" comforted Everest.

As they were walking Chase got a weird feeling that they were being followed.

"Everest keep walking then turn the corner," said Chase.

"Why?" asked Everest starting to get scared.

"Just do it and stay calm,"said Chase in a serious tone.

When they turned the corner Chase hid behind the wall and grabbed the pup following them threw him against the wall and yelled,

"WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWING US!"

The pup then removed his hat. He was a golden retriever and looked to be the same age as Chase. Chase looked at the pup and instantly had flashbacks to his home in Germany. He remembered a much younger version of the pup in front of him. He remembered them playing and training together. Only one name popped into his head. One he had not thought of in years.

"Sean!?"

**Hello again, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As promised it's a lot longer than the normal chapters. As always critique as much as you please and tell me if you have any ideas that I could possibly add to this story. See you guys in the next chapter.**

**Peace.**


	6. Past Friends

Chapter 6: Past Friends

"Sean!?" yelled Chase in sheer disbelief.

"Yes it's me" said Sean as Chase pulled him into a hug.

"Who are you?" asked Everest as the two freinds broke apart.

"Back when I lived in Germany he was my best friend" answered Chase.

"That's great but why were you following us?" questioned Everest still not fully trusting him.

"I'll tell you but we need to get out of the open. There are Raider spies watching us" said Sean.

After saying this they drove back to the lookout. When they got there they carefully walked to Chase's room. Thankfully everyone was asleep so it was easy to sneak in.

"So why were you following us" Everest asked again.

"I was following you to make sure your safe. Chase, when I got you out of Germany I brought you here to Ryder. I was hoping that the people that made you lose your memory would stay in Germany. I was wrong, they followed me here and now want to kill us and everyone that means anything to you" said Sean.

Chase just sat there dumbfounded. After all, this was a lot to take in at once. Before Chase could reply to Sean there pup tags went off.

"Ryder needs us," said Chase and Everest as they ran to the elevator.

"Uh, okay I guess I'll just follow you then" said a confused Sean.

* * *

Once all the pups got to the situation room, Ryder spoke,

"Glad all of you could get her fast, we have an emergency at city hall. Multiple hostages have been taken by a group of armed men"

All the pups gasped at hearing this. Even Sean was frightened at the realization that the Raiders had found them.

"I also see we have a new pup with us tonight" Ryder stated, "welcome to the lookout, when this mission is over I would happily show you around but right now I need all paws on deck. Chase, I need you help the ABPD with crowd control. Marshall, I need you to check if anyone is wounded. Skye I need you to scope out the scene in your helicopter. Everyone else, help Chase with crowd control. Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

With that all the pups went to their vehicles and drove/flew to the situation. Sean rode with Chase in his cruiser.

"So who are these Raiders?" asked Chase on the way to the mission.

"The Raiders are a terrorist organization that destroys and executes without hesitation. Their very dangerous and that's why we need to deal with them now" replied Sean.

"What do you mean deal with them" asked Chase to Sean.

Sean then pulled out two P12's each with suppressors. One for him and the other one he handed to Chase.

"I've never shot a gun before, I don't think I can do this" said Chase in a worrying manner.

"Yes, you can" encouraged Sean,"all you have to do is point, aim, and pull the trigger"

Chase then accepted the gun and place it in his holster.

* * *

Once they arrived, a crowd of people and news teams were gathered around the perimeter of city hall. Crowd control was doing their best to keep the crowd contained and away from danger.

"Paw Patrol thank God. My men have been trying to keep the crowd back but there's two many civilians and so few police, we need more crowd control" said the chief.

"Don't worry Chief, I've assigned my pups to help you with crowd control" replied Ryder.

As the pups ran to help, Sean noticed in the window one of the targets wearing a Raider patch on their uniform. This fueled Seans anger and he ran in only to be stopped by Chase.

"What are you doing we can't go in yet, we have to help contain the crowd!" yeled Chase.

"Im putting a stop to this right now either you help me or get out of my way" said Sean.

Chase thought for a moment, this was his best friend and he couldn't let him go in alone. It was dangerous. At the same time Ryder and his friends were family and he couldn't disobey Ryder. On top of that he barely knew how to use a gun. Ultimelty, he made the decision to go with Sean. He then snuck away from the pups and they both ran inside. Their disappearance didn't go unnoticed for too long though.

"Chase where are you!" Everest yelled into her collar.

"I'm inside with Sean where infiltrating city hall and exfiltrating the hostages" answered Chase.

"Chase come back out please, you can't do this alone" pleaded Everest.

"I'm not alone, Sean is with me," said Chase.

"Fine if your not coming out I'm coming in" replied Everest.

"No stay out their, I can't let you get in harm's way" convinced Chase.

"Chase, there are two on our right quiet down" said Sean.

"Everest I'll talk to you when I get out and tell the police no one goes in or out." said Chase as he ended the call and turned off his communicator.

"Chase, Chase! Damn it!" yelled Everest.

"Did you find out where Chase is" asked Ryder.

"Yeah him and his friend went inside. He told me to tell the police that no one can go in or out" said Everest.

Ryder noticed the worry on Everest's face.

"Don't worry Everest he'll be okay," said Ryder.

* * *

"I'll get the left one you get the right" said Sean to Chase.

"I told you I don't know how to use this" Chase complained.

"Just point, aim, and pull the trigger," said Sean.

Chase then pulled out his gun, aimed, and shot. Right before the other guard noticed Sean shot and the second guard was on the floor.

"Good job, your a natural" said Sean.

They then continued on. There were two rooms leading different ways.

"I'll go left you take right" said Sean.

With that said, Sean went left Chase went right. Chase saw a guard, took aim, and shot him. His body fell limp onto the floor. Just as Chase was walking he heard yelling.

"We have one more hostage, now give us the money and we'll release them" yelled one of the terrorists in a heavy German accent.

"Shit" Chase whispered to himself. They had got Sean. It looked like they had beaten him.

Chase then walked in undetected. Thankfully it was easy as a result of all the commotion. As he walked in Sean noticed him. He eyed a knife that was on the floor. Chase picked it up and walked towards one of the guards. He covered his mouth and stabbed him until he stopped moving. Everything became more natural to him. He then walked over to Sean and untied him.

"Thanks, I didn't think you would come so quick," said Sean.

"Get that guards gun and get these people out," said Chase as he advanced on the guards.

Sean nodded and untied the hostages. Sean had gotten almost all of them out of the room until Mayor Goodways Chicken clucked loud. The guards turned around and aimed their guns at them.

Acting quickly Chase threw his knife at one guard and shot the other.

"Get out know!" yelled Chase.

He was then tackled to the ground as the hostages and Sean escaped. Chase punched the guard in the face and knocked him back.

"Why are you doing this!" asked Chase with anger.

"Well, Chase what a surprise. I've been watching you for sometime now"

"Who are you and how do you know me!?" Chase growled.

"You may not remember but I'm Brutus. I would love to stay and chat but I have to go attend some more business" said Brutus.

With that said, Chase was knocked over the head by one of the guards dressed in ABPD Swat gear. He handed a suit to Brutus and with that the two exited the building undeteted.

"Lieutenant, did you find Chase" asked an officer.

"No, we didn't see him. There's four casualties" said Brutus with a fake American accent.

They then left undetected as police ran into the building to search for Chase.


	7. New Faces

**Hello everybody and welcome back to the story. I'm sorry I haven't been posting as much as I wanted to but my break ends Monday so I wanted to get at least one more chapter out before I go back to school. Also the reason my update schedule is weird is because I don't have any of this planned out I just write when ideas come to my head. Hope all of you are still enjoying my stories. Anyway, let's continue where we left off.**

* * *

Chapter 7: New Faces

Chase awoke hours later in a hospital bed. He saw the pups, Sean, and Ryder all asleep in chairs next to his bed. As he sat up, he noticed Everest laying down next to him. Trying not to disturb her, he carefully shifted around her and got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face. When he looked into the mirror on the wall he noticed the bandage on his head. It had dry blood on it from the attack. He then proceeded to take off the bandage, observing the cut on his head. As he was looking at the cut, something touched his back. He immediately swung around and got into a fighting stance only to be met with Sean looking at him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Glad you're awake. You took a nasty blow to the head" said Sean.

"That's alright, I've been through worse. I think" said Chase still only knowing hazy details of his past.

"Your friends and I came as soon as you were brought in," said Sean, "We were all worried about you. Everest the most. She wouldn't leave your side.

"Thank you for worrying about me. It means a lot that you guys care" replied Chase, "Anyway what time is it?"

"It's four in the morning. You've been out for a few hours" said Sean.

"Geez, that hit really damaged me" said Chase referring to his cut.

He then remembered the events of the previous attack on City Hall.

"Sean I have to tell you something important but we need to go somewhere else. Their watching us" said Chase as him and Sean walked out into the hallway, "I have information about who the attackers were. The main guys name was Brutus. He knows who I am and he might be connected to my memory loss. He said he's been watching me so I needed to get to a place with no viewpoints of this conversation"

"Chase, I know who Brutus is. He's the leader of the raiders. He pulled that stunt to get you there and meet you again. You have to stay away from him. He's dangerous" explained Sean.

Before Chase could respond a nurse interrupted him.

"Are you pups okay?" asked the nurse.

"Yeah we're fine. I just wanted to stretch my legs" said Chase not bringing up the conversation.

"Okay, If you need anything jus press button on your bed" said the nurse as he walked away.

Once the nurse was out of hearing distance, Chase spoke to Sean.

"Somethings off about that nurse. He didn't seem like he knew the language too well."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing," said Sean.

Chase then motioned for Sean to follow him as they slowly followed the nurse.

They followed him down to the break room where he sat down and began reading.

"Guess we're just paranoid from the attack," said Sean.

"Is it just me or does it seem rather empty" wondered Chase.

"Yeah, the employees probably went home for the night," said Sean.

With that thought in mind they began to walk back to Chase's room. This was until Chase heard something shifting around in the janitors closet. Chase then walked over to the janitors closet to investigate.

Sean kept walking until he realized Chase wasn't with him. He looked back and saw Chase walking over to the closet.

"What is it?" asked Sean.

"I heard something moving around in here," said Chase.

He then opened the closet and found a nurse tied up and gagged lying on the floor. Chase and Sean immediately freed them.

"What happened?" asked Chase.

"I don't know. A man walked in requesting to see someone and I showed him to the room. When I went to leave he attacked me and I blacked out. I then woke up in here tied up" said the scared nurse.

"Don't worry, we're going to help. Come with us and we'll help you out of here" said Sean as the three of them made their way back to Chase's room.

Before they left Chase went back to the break room to spy on the imposter.

"Are you sure boss? I thought you wanted him alive? Okay yes I can do it. Over and out" said the nurse in a german accent speaking into a walkie talkie.

* * *

Once they got back they locked the door and closed the blinds.

"Pups wake up" said Chase and Sean waking up the pups and Ryder.

"Chase, glad to see your awake. Also what is going on?" asked Marshall speaking for Ryder and the pups.

"There's someone here from the attack and they're trying to kill me. We need to make a plan of escape before anyone is hurt, Nurse do you know a safe way out?" said Chase.

"I know a way out that goes around the break room. I can guide you out" said the Nurse.

"Okay, follow me and we'll all get out safe" said Chase as he led the group.

The Nurse directed Chase where to go throughout the hospital. His way was longer but it was safer for everyone. That was until they got to the exit.

"Wait" said Chase, "He's waiting at the exit. He must've found out we left the room. We need a way around him"

Chase began to think of a way around until a voice broke his train of thought.

"Don't worry you won't be needing one" said the nurse in a german accent as he pulled out a gun and directed the group to go towards the exit.

"So you where just bait for us" Chase growled.

"Precisely. It worked out great, for us" responded the nurse.

"What a surprise, you stupid animals took the bait" said the other nurse.

He then raised his gun to Chase.

"Nothing personal, I'm just following orders" said the nurse.

That sentence. It seemed familiar to Chase. That nightmare that terrorized him for months, now back in his mind. Those were the same words used by the man in his dream.

"Dave" growled Chase.

"Oh, so you didn't lose your memory" said Dave.

"I did but how could I forget a scumbag like you," said Chase.

"Well that's a nice way to say hello" said Dave sarcastically.

"I thought you stopped taking jobs" said Chase.

"Don't worry, I still do. Whoever can pay me the most gets my services no matter how dirty the work" said Dave.

"I figure that Brutus guy is your employer" said Chase.

"Yup. He's paying me big bucks to kill you and your friends and I won't let this money slip through my fingers" said Dave with his finger on the trigger.

Chase then shut his eyes tight thinking that this was the end.

BOOM!

After a few seconds Chase opened his eyes to see the nurse fall to the floor.

After that police rushed the building taking down Dave and arresting him.

"Sorry for showing up late Chase" said the chief walking in, "We rushed here as quickly as possible after receiving your call"

"That's alright Chief. I'm just glad you guys showed up when you did" said Chase.

"Wait what just happened?" asked Sean.

"If I tape on my pup tag twice it sends an SOS signal to law enforcement in the area. Ryder built it in just in case I were in a hostage situation like this one" answered Chase.

"Come with us we can give you an escort back to your home" said the Chief as he led everyone to their rigs. All the pups entered their rigs while Chase and Sean rode with the Chief since Chase's rig had been taken back to the lookout after the first attack. They then drove to the lookout ready to end this nightmare.

**Chase is slowly regaining his memory with each event triggering forgotten memories. Hopefully all goes well. See everyone in the next one. Peace.**


	8. Calm Day

The next morning Chase awoke to the chirping of birds. He began to sit up until he noticed the ball of fur sleeping next to him. He then smiled at the husky next to him.

"Everest" he said to himself.

Being as careful as he could, he got out of bed without waking her and headed to the bathroom. Once there he replaced the bandages on his head. The cut was healing, but not as fast as Chase wanted it to. He then made his way to the kitchen. Ryder was sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Good morning Chase" greeted Ryder.

"Good morning Ryder, Sir" replied Chase.

"How did you sleep"

"For once in a while... pleasant. No nightmares"

"That's great Chase"

"Yeah, I think sleeping with Everest is helping me a lot," said Chase as Ryder filled a bowl of kibble for him.

Before Ryder could respond Sean walked into the Kitchen.

"Good morning Chase. Good morning sir" said Sean.

"Good morning pup. Sean was it? I dont think weve had a formal introduction. You can call me Ryder"

"Nice to meet you Ryder and yes my name is Sean"

"So just out of curiosity, how do you know Chase?" asked Ryder to Sean.

"We met at a police academy in Germany. Ever since then we've been best friends"

"If you were in Germany, how come you don't have an accent?"

"Well, I'm not from Germany. I was originally born in Ireland. Chase was the one who helped me speak German"

"Wow, it seems the two of you have a tight bond," said Ryder.

Ryder's phone then beeped notifying him that he got a text. He then picked up his phone and read the text.

"Hey Chase, I'm going over to Katies for a bit. If you need anything just call me"

"Okay Ryder, Sir. Have fun"

Ryder then exited the lookout and walked off towards his ATV.

"So, what do you want to do now" asked Sean to Chase.

"I don't know, I'm usually the only one awake for a few hours," said Chase looking at the time.

"Well what do you usually do before everyone else wakes up?"

"We can go for a walk"

"Sure, that sounds fun" said Sean

Before they left Sean ran and grabbed his gun.

"What's that for?" asked Chase

"So you can practice on your shooting. You're starting to remember the training you learned at the academy. Hopefully using this a little more can help you remember better"

"That sounds reasonable. We have to be back at 8 O'clock though. I have to wake the pups up for breakfast"

"That's fine"

The two then walked off towards the town. As they walked Chase showed him around. Pointing out various stores and restaurants.

"That's Katie's Vet clinic. If you ever need a bath or medicine, just go there. That's Mr. Porters restaurant. His food is delicious. I took Everest there for a date. That's the same night we found you"

Eventually they reached the edge of town and continued to Jake's mountain.

"Hey Chase, this looks like a good spot to practice" said Sean pulling out his gun and handing it to Chase "Let me just set up first"

Sean then walked around searching for various beer bottles and cans which he placed in spots all different distances away from Chase.

"Okay Chase so I think you know how to use that. Actually considering the events that happened recently, you definitely know how to use it. Try shooting at the can over there"

Chase then aimed and pulled the trigger. BOOM! The bullet caused the can to fly off the log.

"Good shot. Try aiming for the one farther away"

"Okay"

He aimed and pulled the trigger. BOOM! Just a little off. He then tried again. He aimed and pulled the trigger. BOOM! Off again.

"One trick that helps me is aiming, taking a deep breath in, deep breath out and then shooting. It helps you focus on your target"

"I'll try it"

Chase then aimed, took a deep breath in, deep breath out, and pulled the trigger. BOOM! Nailed it.

"Nice shot. You hit it dead on"

After a few more minutes of shooting cans, the two left to go back to the lookout.

"You're really improving your shot Chase. A few more shooting practices and I'm sure you'll be back to your old self. With shooting at least"

"Thanks Sean. I'm really hoping that'll happen soon"

They walked in silence for a couple blocks until Sean spoke up…

"So do you really not remember anything?"

This comment led to more silence for a few more minutes. Chase then spoke up.

"No. I don't remember much. The only things I can remember are you, my parents, and my early life in Germany. It all stops when I get to the fire" answered Chase.

Chase then stopped and looked at Sean.

"Do you know anything about the fire?"

"I'm sorry Chase. The only thing I can tell you is that after the fire, your memory was gone. The only thing you could slightly remember was your parents. That's why I sent you to the U.S. so you could restart your life without facing any of these problems again. I guess I was wrong considering the fact you are reliving all of them"

"That's okay it's not your fault. Now let's get back to the pups"

* * *

**That seems like a good place to leave off. Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter but don't worry, something big is happening soon. I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace.**


	9. The Beach

Once the two got back to the lookout, Chase ran to get his pup pack. First though, he ran to his room and nuzzled Everest to wake her.

"Good morning Chase"

"Good morning Everest"

"So how did you sleep? Any Nightmares?" asked Everest.

"Thankfully No. I think sleeping with you is helping me"

"We should do more of that then. Also why do you have your pup pack on?"

"I'm waking up the other pups. I woke you up first so I don't blow out your eardrums"

"Well thank you. I just want to let you know, if your ever wake me up with that, I'll hurt you"

"O-o-okay. No problem" said Chase nervously.

Chase then ran back to Sean as Everest went to the kitchen.

"Hey Chase, what's up with the megaphone?" asked Sean.

"You'll see" said Chase, preparing to wake up the pups.

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYBODY!" yelled Chase into the megaphone.

All the pups then jolted awake. As usual they were all grumpy. They exited their rooms one by one.

"Do you have to use that everytime Chase?" asked Rocky, clearly annoyed and tired.

"Yeah I think youw damaging my heawing" said Zuma.

"Sorry pups but it's the most efficient way to wake you all up" said Chase following the pups inside.

Once inside they were greeted by Ryder.

"Good morning pups"

"Good morning Ryder they all say simultaneously

"So Chase and Sean, how was your walk?"

"It was good Ryder. I showed Sean around the town and practiced shooting with a handgun"

"That's great Chase. Hey, would you mind introducing Sean to the pups?"

"Sure thing" he responded, "Hey pups can I have your attention"

The pups then looked up from their bowls of food and looked at Chase.

"I know you all briefly met my friend at that incident a few nights ago but I wanted to introduce him. This is Sean. He's an old friend from Germany"

"Wow Germany. That's awesome" responded Rubble.

"Yeah, can you speak Gewman" asked Zuma.

"Ja, ich kann" replied Sean.

"Are you from Germany? Sean doesn't really sound like a German name" asked Marshall.

"That's because it's irish. I was originally born in Ireland and moved to Germany at a young age"

"Now that introductions are out of the way" said Ryder, "I figured that since all you pups have been working so hard, we should go to the beach today"

All the pups responded with glee as they got ready to go down to the beach.

* * *

Several minutes later they were all ready.

Once they got down to the beach all the pups split up to different activities. Rubble was building sandcastles, Zuma was surfing, Skye and Everest were sunbathing, and Marshall, Chase and Sean were playing catch with a frisbee. Ryder had invited Katie to the beach so him and her were sitting in beach chairs chatting.

"Sean go long!" yelled Marshall as he passed the frisbee to him.

Sean ran after it and caught it with ease.

"Okay Marshall your turn!" yelled Sean as he threw the frisbee back to him.

"I got it," said Marshall as he took off after the frisbee.

As he was running he tripped over his own feet and started rolling in the sand. After a few seconds he stopped and was buried in a pile of sand. He then poked his head out of the sand pile with the frisbee in his mouth.

"Got it!" said Marshall as everyone laughed.

He then ran back to continue the game.

* * *

"So Ryder" began Katie, "What's been happening with Chase recently? I noticed he's been hanging around that pup, who is he?"

"Well… it's a long story" replied Ryder, "The short version of it is that before I found Chase he lived in Germany with his parents and his friend Sean. He was part of some police force in Germany. After some fire happened Chase's parents were killed and his memory was lost. His friend Sean then sent him to the U.S. to give him another life thinking that Chase had nothing in Germany anymore"

"Geez that's terrible"

"Yeah. He's been slowly regaining his memory recently but I don't know if it's a good or bad thing. On one hand he knows his past again but on the other hand he has to relive all these bad things that happened to him. I just hope he'll be okay"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's a strong pup. Plus he's got the pups and you"

Before Ryder could answer Katie his puppad went off. He then picked it up and saw it was Jake.

"What's up Jake?" answered Ryder.

"Ryder I was up on the mountain and found a few hikers stuck in an abandoned warehouse. I need you guys to get here as soon as possible. They said one of their friends was hurt and one was lost in the woods"

"Don't worry Jake we'll be right over" said Ryder as he hung up the phone.

"Paw Patrol to the lookout" said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us" All the pups said as they all ran to the lookout.

"I'm still confused about that," said Sean as he ran after them.

* * *

The phone then hung up.

"There I called them here, happy" said Jake.

"Good"

"Why do you assholes want them here anyway? They're just pups"

"We want them here for reasons that dont concern you," said the dog as he turned to his accomplices, "Wirf diesen Dummkopf in den Rücken".

They laughed as they took Jake to the back of the Warehouse and locked him in a room.

**HELLO EVERYBODY. It's good to be back writing again. I was actually excited to continue writing this story again. I haven't been writing lately because I've been experiencing writer's block for some time. Don't worry it's passed and the end of the story is coming. Everyone stay safe and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace.**


	10. The Final Fight

Once the pups got to the top of the lookout they noticed Ryder pacing around the room with an anxious look on his face. They then lined up in the usual order.

"Ready for action Ryder, Sir" said Chase.

"Thanks for coming so quickly pups. Jake just called and he needs help with a few injured hikers he found. For this mission I need all paws on deck. Pups get to your vehicles. Chase and Sean stay here for a second I need to speak with you"

With that said all the pups except Chase and Sean went down the slide to their vehicles.

"What's wrong Ryder, Sir?" asked Chase

"Now that the pups are out of the room I need to tell the both of you something. When Jake called there was something off about the tone of his voice. He sounded very nervous about something. Usually with these situations he's calm and collected. The reason I'm telling you this is because with what's been going on around Adventure Bay lately, I have a bad feeling about this situation. I need the both of you at the top of your game just in case something happens" explained Ryder.

"Don't worry Ryder, we can handle whatever is thrown at us" reassured Sean.

The three of them then got to their vehicles, Ryder on his ATV and Chase and Sean in Chase's truck.

* * *

The way there was silent. That was until Chase spoke up.

"Sean I have a bad feeling about this. I've never seen Ryder this nervous before. We need to be ready for anything"

"Don't worry Chase, we'll be fine. I'm sure it's just one of your normal missions. If it is something else, I have a contingency plan" said Sean holding up his handgun.

* * *

The pups then arrived at a very tight path that led deep into the forest.

"Pups park your vehicles here. That path is too tight to drive any farther. We'll go on foot. Skye I'll need you to fly above the forest and be on the lookout for anything." said Ryder.

"Okay" said Skye as she took off in her helicopter.

The pups then began walking on the path.

Those few minutes walking to the warehouse felt like an eternity for Chase. His gut was telling him something was wrong.

Once the pups got to the warehouse they walked inside.

"Hello? Jake you here?" yelled Everest trying to find her owner.

Her call was answered with silence.

"Pups split up into pairs and look for Jake. He has to be here somewhere" said Ryder

With that said the pups paired up. Zuma and Rocky, Marshall and Sean, and Chase and Everest.

* * *

Marshall and Sean walked upstairs and began checking each room. As they were going from room to room Marshall spoke up.

"Hey Sean can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Ryder was a lot more nervous than usual, did he not tell us something about this mission"

"With what's been going on, he's just nervous about something bad happening. I'm sure everything's fine"

"Yeah I hope so. I'm just worried about Chase. It seems like so much has happened to him in the past week. Good and bad" explained Marshall

"I'm sure he's doing okay. It's just a lot to take in. I mean, he's handling these things better than I would"

"Well th…." started Marshall before he was interrupted with a bang.

The two then looked at each other then at the room the noise came from.

Marshall and Sean walked up and opened the door. There they found Jake tied up to a chair and tape over his mouth.

Sean took the tape off his mouth while Marshall untied him.

"You guys got to get out of here, it's a trap. The same group that attacked the mayor tricked me into coming here and made me call you here" said Jake

"Oh shit, Marshall get Jake back to Ryder and get them out of here"

"What about you?" asked Marshall.

"I'm going to find Chase" answered Sean as he took off running.

* * *

Chase and Everest were walking down the hallway checking each room.

"He's not here, let's check the next corridor," said Everest. She then noticed Chase looked on edge.

"Chase are you ok? You seem distracted by something"

"Something's wrong, I can feel it in my gut"

"Looks like your gut was correct to think so" said a third voice.

The two then spun around and saw him. The same person who took the mayor hostage. Brutus. Leader of the Raiders.

"You! What are you doing here!? Where's Jake!?"

Brutus only laughed.

"So many questions. However I'm not the one you should be questioning. Your friend however is a different story" said Brutus as Sean arrived behind Chase and Everest.

"Sean what is he talking about?" said Chase as he turned to Sean.

"Don't pay attention to him. We found Jake and we need to leave now"

"How about you tell him what really happened to his family. About how you were the one who started the fire. He killed your parents Chase. He erased your memory and sent you away" said Brutus with a grin

"What?" said Chase as tears started forming in his eyes.

He then turned to Sean.

"Sean, tell me he's lying. Tell me it's not true" said Chase with a mix of anger and sadness in his voice.

Sean was silent and looked away from Chase as he started tearing up as well.

"Sean why? Why the fuck would you do that to me. You were my best friend"

"Chase I'm sorry. That piece of shit planted evidence on your parents that led our team to believe they were planning an attack on Germany. We couldn't take the chance. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. After the fire, I found out it wasn't them but Brutus that was leading an attack on our own team. So I took you and used a prototype device designed to erase someone's memory on you and sent you to America. Chase you have to understand it wasn't my fault. I sent you away to keep you safe. If you remembered what happened I knew you would go back and get yourself killed. I regret that decision every day of my life"

Chase was silent. He couldn't make sense of anything anymore. His best friend came into his life once again only for Chase to find out he was the reason his life fell apart, but at the same time it wasn't his fault. Brutus was the one behind everything, Sean was just tricked into doing the dirty work.

As Chase was lost in thought Brutus took advantage and attacked Chase. He tackled Chase and bit into his shoulder.

"Chase!" yelled Everest.

Sean then tackled Brutus off of Chase.

"Everest go back to Ryder and get out of here"

* * *

Marshall and Jake reached Ryder and the pups. Rocky and Zuma were already back which made things easier.

"Ryder we need to get out of here. It was a trap the entire time" explained Marshall

"What about the others!?" asked Ryder

"Sean went to find Chase and Everest and warn them. He told me to get everyone out of here"

As they were leaving Everest ran caught up to them crying.

"Everest what happened where's Chase and Sean?" asked Jake as he embraced her.

"They're fighting Brutus and his men in the warehouse. They told me to leave" said Everest in between crying.

"Don't worry Everest they'll be fine. We need to call the ABPD and get them down here ASAP" said Ryder.

With that they left the warehouse.

* * *

As Chase was fighting Brutus, Sean began fighting Brutus's men making short work of them.

Brutus came at Chase but Chase was quick enough and dodged his attack while leaving a deep cut in Brutus's side. Brutus growled as he turned and hit Chase in the face making him dazed. He then scratched Chase in the face and left a cut on Chase's head. Chase got up and managed to throw him back. Brutus then got up and took out his gun.

"End of the line pup"

Chase then reached for his gun only to find out he must have dropped it while fighting.

Brutus then shot. Chase shut his eyes tight and sat there waiting for the pain. The thing was, the pain never came. Chase opened his eyes to see Sean standing in front of him. Blood oozing out of his chest. He then fell to the floor.

"NOOO!" yelled Chase as he took Sean's gun and unloaded the mag into Brutus.

Brutus then slumped over on the floor, dead.

Chase then looked back down at Sean.

"No, no, no, no, Sean, look at me, you're going to be fine" said Chase as he began putting pressure on Sean's wound.

"Chase, I'm sorry….I never…. told you…. the truth" said Sean in between coughs.

"Don't worry about that right now just focus on staying awake" said Chase as he began to tear up.

"It's okay Chase, I'm just ….glad to know ….you've made a new life for yourself. Make it a good one" with that said Sean took one more breath and closed his eyes.

"Sean no stay with me please. I can't lose you too I just found you again." said Chase began to shake him now full on crying.

The doors then busted open.

"ABPD" yelled multiple officers as they rushed the room followed by the rest of the Paw Patrol.

"HELP GET A MEDIC" yelled Chase to the officers.

Paramedics then came and put Sean in the back of an ambulance and drove to the hospital leaving Chase with the rest of the Paw Patrol.

"I'm sorry Chase" said Everest as she began hugging the crying shepherd.

* * *

Two Years later.

"Daddy where are we going" asked a puppy to an older dog.

"Where going to visit an old friend of mine," said a now much older Chase.

They drove to a field where they found a cross sticking out of the ground.

Once they walked up to it the puppy asked…

"Hey Daddy, who is this"

"His name was Sean. He was my best friend" said Chase.

"Come here Sean let your father have a few minutes by himself" said a much older Everest.

She walked over, kissed Chase on the cheek, and walked back to the car with the pup.

"Thank you Sean. You gave me everything I have and I hope I've made you happy" said Chase.

He sat there in silence for a few more minutes then walked back to his car with his family.

They then drove away not realizing someone was watching them.

"Don't worry Chase, I'm as happy as can be" said Sean watching down on them.

* * *

**And that is the end of this story. I hope you all loved it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll now be focussing on A Pup's Journey and holding off on Scary Stories for now. Don't worry I'll eventually come back to Scary Stories once I finish A Pup's Journey. With that said, I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you in the next story. Peace.**


	11. Alternate Ending

Chase awoke a few hours later in his pup-house. He couldn't remember the ride back from the warehouse. He only remembered the sirens blaring throughout the town.

"What the hell? Why am I here by myself? More importantly, where is everyone else?" These questions shot through Chase's mind one after the other.

He then began his trek into town, maybe the pups were there. As Chase got to town he noticed that the once lively and fun Adventure Bay was now gloomy and dull. Something was different but he couldn't understand why. He had thought maybe this mood was brought on by the death of his best friend but no one outside of the Paw Patrol knew who he was.

As Chase walked around Adventure Bay he picked up a scent. It was them, they were in the hospital. Why had they not woken him up. His mind raced from reason to reason. That one that stuck with him was "Maybe Sean is okay!". As Chase ran through the doors he noticed that no one paid any attention to him. That's odd, usually when he passed people they at least waved to him. He then began checking each room until he found the one he was looking for.

Chase then walked into the room to see all the pups sleeping. They all had dry tear stains under their eyes. He noticed that one pup was missing from the group. Where was Everest? Upon further inspection, Chase found her in the bathroom. She was crying. Chase then began walking towards the door only to hear another voice in with her.

"It's okay Everest, just let it all out"

As he walked closer to the door he saw Sean comforting Everest. HE WAS OKAY!. Chase wanted to run into the bathroom and give them both a hug but something popped up in his mind. If Sean was okay, why was Everest crying so much?

This question, for some reason compelled Chase to go towards the hospital bed. Something wasn't right, why was he left alone while the rest of the team was here.

He then jumped up onto the bed. His face turned white and his heart dropped. The thing on the bed was the reason Everest was crying, the reason the team was at the hospital, the reason why Adventure Bay was so gloomy. It was him. He was on the bed.

"That's impossible. That can't be me. I'm here, I'm fine" said Chase to himself.

He then ran around the room trying to wake everyone up. When no one woke, he then ran to the bathroom. "They could see me right!?". He ran in front of them and tried getting their attention. Nothing was working! He went to touch them. His paw phased right through them as if he was some sort of ghost.

"This can't be real. It's just a dream. Yeah that's it, it's just a dream" said Chase over and over in his head.

He then tried waking himself up. He tried shaking himself, telling his mind to get up, and even cutting himself with his claws. He then started banging his head against the wall.

"Chase" said a voice. He didn't care, he just kept banging his head on the wall. He had to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Chase" said the voice again. He once again didn't respond and just kept hurting himself.

Before Chase could hit his head once more something, or more like someone, grabbed a hold of him. Once Chase saw who had grabbed him he began crying even more than he had already been.

"Mom?"

"Yes Chase it's me and I'm so happy to see you" she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"I can't believe it's you" said Chase as he hugged her back.

Once they pulled away from each other Chase asked her a question.

"Mom can I ask you something?"

"Anything sweetie"

"Am I dead"

This question took her off guard but she had expected it.

"I'm sorry sweetie" is all she managed to say.

"Mom can I ask you another question?"

"Yes"

"How did I die?"

She was now on the verge of tears. Seeing her son die was something she wished she could have never seen. She now had to relive it.

"When Brutus shot, you were hit by the bullet. Your friend Sean was the one who shot back. He was the one who sat with you until the police arrived. Once they brought you to the hospital, you died"

Chase was silent. He didn't know what to do. He had to get back, he had to be with Everest again. He still had his whole life ahead of him.

"Chase, the reason I'm the only one here with you now is because I'm here to give you a choice. You can either stay here where you can have eternal happiness with your father and I, or you can go back to the living where everything is unpredictable.". After giving Chase his options a bright white portal opened to his right and a clear portal opened up to his left. It was as if each portal was a window into a separate reality. The clear portal showed all the pups in the hospital room with Chase on the bed. The thing that caught his eye was his mate, Everest. She laid right next to Chase still slightly crying. He had to go back, if it wasn't for the pups it was for her.

"What do you think I should do mom?"

"I want you to do what you feel is right for you"

"I'm going back then. I need to see Everest and my friends"

"Okay. I understand. Just remember one thing."

"What is it?"

"Remember that we will be watching you and guiding you. When it is your time, we'll be here for you. I love you Chase"

"I love you too mom"

Chase then hugged his mom and walked through the clear portal. He looked back one final time, his mother was giving him a smile. He gave her a smile back not knowing the next time he would see her. He entered the portal and was blinded by a bright light.

When his vision cleared he knew exactly where he was. He recognized the white ceiling, the feeling of the bed, and the scents around him. He was back in the hospital.

Everest woke up to the sound of a beep. The heart monitor, it started again. That could only mean one thing. She darted up to Chase's bed to see him opening his eyes.

"CHASE!" yelled Everest as she ran over to him and hugged him. She then began crying into his chest.

"Dammit Chase dont ever do something so stupid again! I could have lost you!"

"I promise I won't. I love you"

"I love you too" said Everest as the two pups shared a kiss.

Chase was so happy he was back. He couldn't live without her or the pups. Speaking of the pups, it was time to wake them up too. He had been gone long enough.

* * *

**Hey everybody. I woke up today with this idea in my mind so I decided to make an alternative ending to this story. It may not be the best because I flew through it. Let me know which ending you like better. See you in the next story. Peace.**


End file.
